Hela
by chatonjoli
Summary: Certaines légendes racontent que des femmes et des hommes se sont unis à des Dieux. OS


Bonjour à tous =)

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver avec cet OS surprise !

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse le découvrir...

Bonne lecture **;)**

* * *

« Certaines légendes racontent que des femmes et des hommes se sont unis à des Dieux.

Du temps des vikings vivait une jeune femme qui s'éprit de l'un d'eux. Elle se nommait Huldra et elle était la fille de Hakon, un puissant jarl. Lors du printemps de son quinzième anniversaire, une guerre éclata. Son père quitta alors le village, emmenant avec lui tous les hommes en âge de se battre, et il ne resta à Eliudnir plus que les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards.

Huldra était une jeune femme sage et appliquée. Durant la journée, elle aidait sa mère et ses sœurs à la ferme familiale, et les soirs elle s'éloignait du village et gagnait les rives du fjord pour prier les Dieux afin que les hommes du village puissent rentrer sains et saufs et que la paix règne à nouveau. Mais la guerre s'éternisa, et Huldra finit par penser que ses prières étaient vaines et que jamais les Dieux ne lui enverraient un signe. Les jours d'attente se transformèrent en mois, et bientôt les fleurs du printemps laissèrent place à la chaleur de l'été.

Comme chaque soir, alors que le soleil déversait ses derniers rayons sur Eliudnir avant de disparaitre derrière les sommets des montagnes, Huldra quitta l'immense ferme de ses parents. Elle traversa le village et en franchit l'enceinte en silence. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, et n'avait même plus besoin de la lumière d'une torche pour se déplacer à travers le bois. Les rives du fjord ne se situaient qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, et il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Huldra pour les atteindre. Elle s'arrêta sur la berge caillouteuse et regarda la surface de l'eau. Des centaines d'étoiles scintillantes s'y reflétaient, mais à l'instant où la jeune femme voulut lever les yeux vers le ciel pour mieux les observer, un bruissement sur la berge attira son attention.

Elle vit alors, à quelques mètres d'elle, une silhouette sortir d'entre les fourrés. C'était un homme, un étranger aux vues de ses étranges habits et de ses cheveux sombres. Les gens du fjord avaient tous les cheveux blonds comme le blé, mais l'étranger arborait lui une chevelure aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune. Il était grand, bien plus que les plus grands guerriers de son clan. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'il se fut suffisamment avancé sur la berge que Huldra comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme. La lumière des étoiles se refléta sur son armure et sur les pans tissés d'or de sa cape. Elle avait sous les yeux le signe divin qu'elle avait tant espéré. Elle avait sous les yeux Loki, dieu d'Asgard.

Huldra resta immobile alors qu'il s'avançait toujours vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'il attrapa son visage et l'attira vers le sien. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot et ils s'unirent dans le silence de la nuit. Huldra s'endormit dans ses bras sous la lumière des étoiles.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, les berges du fjord étaient désertes. Ce fut comme si Loki n'avait jamais était présent à ses côtés. Huldra rentra au village l'esprit embrumé, et durant les jours suivants, elle crut qu'elle avait simplement rêvé.

Mais son destin la rattrapa et son ventre s'arrondit rapidement sous les yeux abasourdis de sa mère et de ses jeunes sœurs. Huldra avoua alors son étrange rencontre avec le dieu Asgardien. Elle avait toujours été sage et réfléchie, aussi les femmes de sa famille la crurent sans hésiter, mais pour son bien, elles préférèrent la garder cacher dans leur ferme jusqu'à ce que son enfant voit le jour.

Lorsque les premières feuilles de l'automne tombèrent, le jarl Hakon et ses guerriers finirent par rentrer sur leurs terres. La guerre avait fait des ravages dans les rangs des soldats mais la paix était à présent à portée de main. La surprise du jarl fut immense lorsqu'il rentra dans sa demeure et retrouva sa femme et ses filles. Quand il découvrit que son ainée s'apprêtait à mettre au monde un bâtard, il entra dans une colère noire.

 **\- Un marché a été conclu avec le jarl Harald. Son clan nous aurait accordé la paix en l'échange de ton union avec son fils ainé. A présent tout est perdu ! Tu as trahi ta famille, ton village et ton jarl ! Rien ne nous sauvera plus ! Tu n'es plus ma fille !**

Face à la colère et à la dureté des mots de son père, Huldra s'enfuit de la ferme en pleurant. Mais son destin la rattrapa à nouveau. Un vent violent se leva. Des nuages voilèrent le pâle soleil. Un froid glaçant s'abattit sur Eliudnir. La jeune femme s'écroula au milieu du village et mit au monde son enfant dans la douleur.

Alertés par les cris de la jeune femme, les gens sortirent peu à peu de leurs maisons et découvrirent avec étonnement que la neige tombait sur le fjord. Huldra était couchée dans son propre sang, un nouveau-né gisant sur la neige. La vie avait presque quitté la jeune femme lorsque sa famille arriva à son tour. Les gens s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le jarl. Horrifié par la vision de sa fille mourante, Hakon se précipita à ses côtés. Il saisit sa main frêle que déjà la chaleur quittait et implora son pardon. Dans un dernier effort, Huldra arracha sa main de celle de son père et désigna l'enfant.

 **\- Les dieux m'ont entendue... Ma fille... Hel...**

Son souffle s'éteignit alors qu'elle prononçait le nom de son enfant. Hakon ferma les yeux de sa fille et tourna son regard vers l'enfant. Elle était immobile et silencieuse, son visage reposait à moitié sur la neige ensanglantée. Le froid l'avait sans doute emportée, se dit Hakon. Terrassé par le chagrin, il souleva le corps frêle du nouveau-né et tourna délicatement son visage vers le sien.

Rien au court de sa vie rude de guerrier ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il allait découvrir alors. La partie gauche du corps de l'enfant était semblable à celle de tous les nouveaux-nés qu'il avait pu voir. Mais la partie droite, celle qui avait était en contact avec la neige, était _d'un bleu glacial et cadavérique._ La peau était épaisse et rugueuse.

C'était comme si la moitié de son corps était exposée à la lumière de la vie, et l'autre moitié plongée dans les ténèbres de la mort. A peine cette pensée effleura Hakon que les paupières de Hel s'ouvrirent et que ses premiers pleurs troublent le silence du fjord. Autour du jarl, les cris s'élevèrent et l'enfant fut considérée comme une abomination des Dieux pour punir les Hommes. Elle apportait avec elle le froid et la mort.

Le corps de Huldra fut transporté sur les rives du fjord et allongé dans un bateau au milieu de bijoux, de sacrifices et d'offrandes. Le jarl Hakon déposa l'enfant à côté de sa mère, et l'embarcation fut détachée du port. Elle vogua sous les regards des gens d'Eliudnir. Alors que l'un des guerriers s'apprêtait à tirer une flèche enflammée vers le bateau, la neige tomba plus fort. Le bateau disparut dans la tempête et ne brula jamais. Ce fut l'hiver le plus glacial que connurent les Vikings.

Lorsqu'enfin le printemps arriva à nouveau, seuls les clans du jarl Hakon et de ses alliés avaient survécu à la saison hivernale. Leurs ennemis étaient vaincus. Des rumeurs parvinrent à leurs habitants. Des rumeurs provenant des clans décimés qui disaient que certains des jarls avaient pu voir, quelques heures avant que le froid de les aient emportés, un bateau voguer au fil du courant. Il transportait à son bord les âmes de ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu à l'hiver et amenait avec lui le froid et la mort. Lorsqu'un viking apercevait ce bateau, il savait qu'il allait mourir.

Le jarl Hakon et sa famille ne purent croire à une coïncidence. Huldra avait toujours eu raison et ses prières avaient finalement été exaucée par les Dieux. La paix régnait à nouveau et tous savaient qu'ils la devaient à la fille de Huldra et du Dieu Loki. Hakon ordonna alors la construction d'un temple au milieu du village en son honneur et les vikings vénérèrent pendant de longues générations Hel, la douce déesse de la mort. »

J'éloigne un instant le micro de ma bouche pour reprendre mon souffle et racler ma gorge. Mes lèvres ont le goût salé des embruns.

 **\- Vous pouvez voir sur votre droite les ruines du temple de Hel, dont il ne reste aujourd'hui plus que l'autel en pierre, dis-je en reprenant le micro.**

Suivant mon indication, les passagers se ruent à tribord contre le bastingage du bateau et admirent la rive du fjord. Ils dégainent leur appareil photo et certains immortalisent les ruines tandis que d'autre se concentrent sur le paysage. J'aime particulièrement cet endroit du fjord. De chaque côté du bateau, les montagnes aux sommets enneigées se resserrent. L'eau de mer en a érodé la roche, créant des falaises escarpées.

 **\- Joli discours moussaillon, m'indique une voix provenant de la cabine. Tu peux venir me remplacer quelques minutes à la barre ? Je dois aller vérifier les niveaux dans la soute.**

J'acquiesce, et alors que je m'apprête à traverser le pont pour rejoindre le capitaine, une autre voix m'interpelle.

 **\- Et Hel, elle a fini par mourir ? Me demande une petite fille qui ne doit pas avoir plus sept ou huit ans.**

 **\- Selon les légendes, un demi-dieu ne peut pas mourir, lui dis-je d'un air rassurant.**

 **\- Alors si elle n'est pas morte, c'est qu'elle est toujours en vie, me répond la fillette en souriant.**

Je braque mon regard vers le sien et lui souris à mon tour. Lorsque ses yeux croisent les miens, son sourire s'efface aussitôt. Elle me détaille alors avec l'innocence d'un enfant, sans la pudeur et la gêne que pourrait ressentir un adulte. Ce n'est que lorsque sa mère l'appelle qu'elle finit par enfin détacher ses yeux des miens. Tandis qu'elle rejoint ses parents vers l'avant du bateau, je me dirige vers la cabine et j'aperçois brièvement mon reflet dans l'un des hublots. J'ai tout juste le temps de croiser mon propre regard, et de contempler mes yeux.

Le gauche est d'un vert tendre comme les feuilles des forêts norvégiennes en été. _Le droit lui, est d'un bleu glacial._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu.

Il mêle de vraies légendes scandinaves à l'univers des vikings et à celui, plus en retrait, de Marvel. Je m'en suis inspirée librement et en ais fait une histoire à la sauce _chatonjoli_ !

Depuis le temps qu'on me demandait une fiction avec le personnage de Loki, c'est enfin chose faite. Certes il n'apparait pas très longtemps, mais il est là =)

J'attends vos retours (et vos questions si vous en avez) avec impatience ainsi qu'une pointe d'appréhension.

Bien que j'ai souhaité faire un OS, j'avoue avoir quelques idées pour une suite, et oui ma vraie nature d'auteur de fanfictions à nombreux chapitres ressurgit malgré moi ! Cela dépend donc de vos avis et surtout de vos envies.

A bientôt **=)**


End file.
